callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland
Wasteland is a large-sized map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview Wasteland is set in the wilderness somewhere near the Chernobyl Nuclear plant. It contains some elements from the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level All Ghillied Up, and features radioactive zones around the perimeter. A large, triple-entrance bunker sits in the middle. A large hedge sprawls over the center of the map. Many trenches criss-cross the map, complete with mini-guns. A few buildings, low walls and a helipad are scattered around the edges but seldom see any notable combat. The map has a similar layout to the Call of Duty 2 multiplayer map Brecourt. There are also numerous Miniguns dotted around the map. Trivia *This map is a remake of the Call of Duty multiplayer map Brecourt. *This map contains the church seen in the mission All Ghillied Up (although it is inaccessible), the statues holding the PPSh-41, and other similar buildings. Even the things inside these buildings are still the same (chairs, tables, posters etc.). *Chernobyl nuclear reactor number 4 (the reactor which caused the disaster), can be seen in the distance. *If the player goes behind the reactor, they are able to see black and white pictures of the area around the real reactor. *A teddy bear is in the tunnel with the RPGs and a laptop. * There are several dead cows located all over the map, because of the lack of visible wounds they were most likely killed by radiation from Chernobyl. * There is a glitch where the player can easily get out of the map (although still bound by an invisible wall at some point). The player must use the Painkiller deathstreak and Tactical Insertion. Simply tactically insert next to the border and run into the middle of a gunfight until painkiller is achieved. Then enter the radiation at any pace. The painkiller will keep the player alive before the radiation causes death. But reentering the map will result in damage from the radiation again if player wishes to go to the edge again. The only effects after achieving the glitch are the radiation warning constantly going off and the player's screen blinking for around a minute. * When achieving the Tactical Nuke, look towards the nuclear reactor designated "4". It will explode there. *English words and phrases can be seen on the helicopter at C flag spawn. This is unusual as it is a Russian helicopter. It reads, "AMERICAN EX-PRISONERS OF WAR, DEPT. OF FLORIDA, DEPT. OF MARYLAND, DEPT. OF NEW HAMPSHIRE." *There is a tail of a Hind Helicopter in the tank graveyard and also a rotor, however no body of the vehicle can be seen. *In the school building on the southwest side of the map there is a poster of a man who looks similar to Malcom X hanging from the ceiling. *There are a total of 16 destroyed BMP-2s in the map *The tarp that covers the B flag in Domination will protect the player from Predator missiles if stood under. Gallery File:Modern-Warfare-2-Multiplayer-Map-Wasteland.jpg|Multiplayer map of Wasteland. File:Mp_brecourt_2.jpg|The Brecourt map from Call of Duty. Note the mine field locations are the same as the radiation zone locations in Wasteland Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps